Network security and the protection of sensitive information stored on networked databases is an ongoing area of study and development. Typically, network security is provided by methods that include firewalls and proxy servers. These methods are limited in the fact that they rely on the use of standard networking protocols and software stacks for communicating with a public network. The standardized nature of these communication protocols implies that the systems that use these protocols are vulnerable to attacks via the public network using methods such as SQL injection. In order to work around this vulnerability, the next evolutionary step in the area of network security is to introduce an additional layer of security over the existing network communication protocols.